1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to press machines, and, more specifically, to a method and system for controlling the shutheight using vibration severity monitor data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Production field testing has shown that once the process conditions have been established in a material forming machine, the material forming process itself remains substantially consistent as long as the operating parameters are, not changed.
However, parameter changes can occur in a variety of ways that impede machine performance and proper workpiece production. For example, parameter changes can be created by persons involved with the process in several ways, including arbitrary tooling set-up and shimming changes, arbitrary close-in changes in operating shutheight to “assure” part formation, changes of relative tool station heights during periodic grinding of the tooling, and gradual substitution of stock materials from that specified.
There are also inherent changes to the process operating shutheight that are created by the thermal and speed change effects of the press and die. Further, there are changes to the severity of the vibration level.
What is needed in the art is a strategy that compensates for changes in the operating parameters in order to maintain consistent performance. What is needed, in particular, is a strategy for restoring the stabilized vibration severity conditions which correlates with the proper tooling set-up parameters, in a press machine environment to acceptable levels, thereby eliminating excessive vibration activity.